


Missing You

by softbabykana



Category: Mewgulf
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, Eventual Fluff, M/M, Smut, Top Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softbabykana/pseuds/softbabykana
Summary: A few days had passed. And as usual the clingy boyfriends were desperate to be together intimately.
Relationships: MewGulf - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 92





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second oneshot! But first time writing about Mew & Gulf. So please don’t expect much! I made this for my fellow moot. I hope they like it! Constructive criticism is welcomed too so I can improve! 
> 
> You can follow me on twitter: @ softbabykana

Mew was in a hurry, in a hurry to see his lovely boyfriend. 

It’s been days since they have seen each other because of their busy schedules, and it’s made both of them very desperate to be alone together. 

As Mew was heading to their shared condo, Gulf was getting ready for him. 

He was taking his time taking a warm bubbly bath to relax before his boyfriend came home. 

It was days like these that Gulf loved the most, spending so much time apart, then seeing each other again just so Mew could break him.

He smiled at the thought, just thinking about Mew having him splayed out on the bed, thrusting so deeply into him, making him moan loudly had him whimpering. 

He wanted Mew and he wanted him now. 

He reached out of the bath to check the time on his phone, it was 9 pm. He sighed and threw his head back. 

He should be home any minute now. Gulf thought.

After relaxing for a while he decided to get out of the bath. The water was already cold. 

Had he been in the bath for that long? 

He went to the bedroom. And as he started drying himself he heard Mew entering their condo. 

He smiled. He knew what was coming.

Earlier that day 

Mew had sent him a text saying, “I miss having you under me baby” 

And when Gulf read the message he whined loudly, he wanted Mew so bad. 

So many days without him made him very needy, and Mew knew this. He knew but he still made him desperate, he always loved teasing his lover. 

Now

Mew opened the door to their room. Not expecting to see Gulf laying down on the bed waiting to be filled up like the good boy he was. 

“Hey baby, did you miss me?” Mew asked as he bent down to give his lover a kiss. 

“Of course I did, daddy” Gulf answered, “I have been waiting for you all day” 

“Fuck baby, come here” Mew growled and turned Gulf around.

Once he turned him around, he looked at his pretty ass. 

He really had the best looking ass, it was plump and so soft.

It had Mew groaning. 

He then started rubbing and kneading Gulf’s luscious ass. 

Next he smacked it. He did it hard enough just so he could hear Gulf moaning.

And it worked cause Gulf moaned at the action, shaking his ass side to side for more. 

He was such a naughty boy. Mew loved it. 

“You want your pretty ass to be numb tonight?” Mew asked.

“Y- yes” Gulf moaned.

“Beg for it” Mew said growling.

“P- please daddy, please make it hurt” 

“Fuck baby, you are such a good boy” Mew leaned down to whisper in his ear. “Don’t worry, I’ll make it hurt” 

Gulf whimpered. 

He knew that Mew could make it hurt. Make his legs hurt, so that he wouldn’t be able to walk for days. 

Mew got up from his position to get the lube. He was so ready to fill up his good boy. He had been so patient. Laying down on the bed without touching himself. He was so proud of him.

“Since you’ve been such a good boy..” Mew started whispering while kissing Gulf’s shoulder leaving goosebumps behind, “I am going to reward you with my tongue”

Gulf was whining desperately. He wanted Mew so bad. He wanted Mew to fucking wreck him. 

“Does that sound good baby?” Mew asked. Waiting patiently for his lover to answer.

“Oh my god yes yes please daddy” Gulf begged. 

As soon as those words came out of his mouth he dived into Gulf’s tight hole. 

It made Gulf gasp out loud, it felt so good. 

Mew spread his ass to get in deeper. He wanted Gulf to come undone on his tongue. 

Gulf was spread out, face down, ass up. He was a whimpering mess. 

Whimpering because of how good Mew was making him feel. So fucking good. 

Mew kept digging his tongue deeper, twisting it the way Gulf liked it. He was so hard it hurt. 

The way his jeans were straining his cock made it uncomfortable to have them on.

He needed to be inside Gulf. 

Now.

Mew stopped fucking his tongue into him and grabbed the lube. 

Gulf was wet enough but he loved the squelching sounds of the lube when he fucked into him. 

After pouring a generous amount of lube on Gulf’s hole, he inserted a finger. Making Gulf moan, “Mew more please” he begged, “Add one more please” 

Mew groaned. 

He sounded so pretty when he begged for what he wanted. He loved it when Gulf begged for more.

“Anything for you baby” Mew answered.

Mew thrusted another finger in forcefully. Making Gulf roll his eyes back. 

Mew was trying to find that sweet spot that drove Gulf crazy. 

And when he finally pressed on it, that’s when Gulf moaned uncontrollably. 

“Nggh fuck- Mew fuck- right there!”

“Right there?” Mew asked while grinning.

“Yes yes right- there!” Gulf moaned while hiding his face on the pillow. 

Mew kept thrusting his fingers. Hitting Gulf’s prostate dead on. Not giving him any chance to speak. 

Gulf was a blabbering mess, he could not function properly. 

The way Mew was using his fingers had him gasping for air. 

How can someone be this good with their fingers? Gulf thought. 

He was so close already but he wanted to come on top of Mew. He needed to be close with him again. Needed to have him deep inside. 

“D- daddy stop please i- i want to ride you” Gulf managed to say.

“How do you want to ride me baby?” Mew quickly asked, “Facing me?”

“No” Gulf answered, “I want.. I want you to see my hole taking your big cock” 

Did Mew hear him correctly? Fuck. He was making him so hard. 

Gulf was now facing Mew, with his legs wide open.

Suddenly it was too hot. 

He started taking his clothes off. Watching Gulf intently. 

His eyes were dark, filled with lust. 

Of course he wanted to see his cock thrusting in and out of Gulf’s tight hole. Just the thought of it made him weak. 

He could come right then and there, but not before he could get inside him.

Mew got on the bed and grabbed Gulf by the hips, positioning him on top.

Gulf was literally on cloud nine. He loved being manhandled. Loved it when Mew used his strength to move him around like a rag doll. 

“Turn around baby, let me see that pretty ass” Mew ordered. 

And Gulf quickly complied. 

“Fuck baby” Mew growled, “I never get tired of seeing your ass on top of my cock”

Gulf moaned at the words. He loved it when Mew talked like this. It just riled him up even more.

“Just wait until your cock is inside of it daddy” Gulf said.

Mew grabbed the lube beside him, opening the cap to pour some on his cock. He spread the lube around with his fingers, making sure it was coated enough to enter Gulf.

“You ready to get filled up baby?” Mew asked and Gulf nodded. 

“Use your words” Mew ordered as he smacked Gulf’s ass.

“Y- yes daddy” Gulf whimpered, “Please fuck me”

And with that Mew lined up his cock on Gulf’s tight entrance and pushed in slowly.

Gulf’s eyes rolled to the back of his head because of the immense pleasure.

Mew’s cock was so big, he would never get tired of feeling his cock stretching him wide open. Reaching places his own fingers could never reach. 

“Fuck- fuck mew you are so big-“ Gulf moaned, “You are always so fucking big.. I love your cock so much”

“Yeah? You love my cock?” Mew asked with a groan as he felt Gulf jumping up and down on his cock.

“Yes- yes.. nghh I fucking love it” 

Gulf felt like coming already. 

It always felt like that when Mew was inside of him.

After getting tired of their current speed, Mew hastily scooted down and put his feet flat on the bed and started thrusting up into Gulf.

Gulf opened his eyes at the action and started moaning loudly. With this angle Mew was hitting his prostate over and over again. 

He was definitely going to come already.

“Mew mew stop- please- oh my god!” Gulf sobbed. 

“Didn’t you want me to fuck you nice and hard?” Mew growled and yanked Gulf by his hair. Making sure Gulf was at close proximity. 

“You are such a good slut for daddy” He leaned in to whisper in his ear, “You love getting fucked by my big cock, right? You cockslut” 

Gulf whimpered. 

He loves it when Mew calls him a slut. It makes him feel so dirty. 

“I’m YOUR good slut.. only yours daddy” Gulf murmured.

“What was that?” Mew asked as he gripped hard on Gulf’s hair, clenching his fist tighter. 

“Who’s my good slut? Come on, say it loud and clear for me” Mew ordered as he thrusted hard and deep into Gulf. 

“I’m YOUR good slut daddy!” Gulf screamed as he was being fucked intensely. Mouth open, with saliva streaming down his chin.

He was out of it. Mew was fucking him into oblivion. He could not think straight anymore, everything was Mew Mew Mew. Nothing mattered but him.

“Fuck baby I’m so close- fuck!” Mew groaned, “You are so tight.. look at you taking my cock like you were made for it”

Mew stopped and stared at how his thick cock went in and out of Gulf’s tight hole. His ass was bouncing so perfectly on top of him. 

How did I get so fucking lucky? Mew thought.

Gulf immediately looked back at Mew when he stopped his movements. 

His face was red, his hair was sticking out, and his half lidded eyes were looking straight at him. 

Mew cursed. 

He looks so perfect. Mew thought.

“D- daddy why did you stop?” Gulf asked, confusion in his eyes. 

Mew got snapped out of his trance when Gulf spoke. He didn’t realize he stopped moving. 

Fuck i’m so in love with him. Mew thought.

“Come here baby” Mew said as he grabbed Gulf by the throat and started kissing him hungrily.

Teeth clashing together. Lips moving languidly. And tongues meeting in the middle. 

Everything was so perfect.

This moment right here was why Gulf loved when they spent time apart. 

Because as soon as they see each other again they get closer than before. 

Gulf turned around completely, facing mew. 

He began grinding on top of him. Feeling Mew’s thick cock throb and twitch inside of him. 

Knowing Mew was close, he started clenching around him. 

Mew grunted hard and came inside Gulf.

Gulf moaning softly at the feeling of being filled up. 

And as soon as Mew had filled him up he came as well, whimpering and trembling from the pleasure.

After that there was silence. 

Not an uncomfortable silence. But a silence that made them both feel at peace. 

Not being able to be with each other for a few days made them like this. Desperate to be connected. 

To be one, together.

Gulf got closer to Mew and hugged him. 

Feeling his rapid heart beat. 

Mew just pulled him closer and held him tightly. 

Yet..

Mew had to tell him, tell him how much he loved him.

He pulled away just to grab Gulf’s face. 

He caressed his face softly and suddenly Gulf felt so loved and cared for.

“I love you so much baby” Mew said with pure honesty shining through his eyes.

“I love you more, Mew” Gulf answered back with the same honesty shining through his brown orbs.

Then they immediately embraced each other. Tighter than usual. 

And they stayed like that,  
for the rest of the night.


End file.
